


If Only

by ToujoursMiraculous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ladybug's Inner Thoughts and Feelings About Chat Noir, One-Shot, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToujoursMiraculous/pseuds/ToujoursMiraculous
Summary: Ladybug's thoughts and feelings regarding Chat Noir.





	If Only

**Author's Note:**

> I was suddenly inspired to write this little one-shot. Only took ~1-2 hours and decided to post it before I change my mind. xD

When I first met you, I thought you were very kind, but irresponsible. You hadn't even finished letting your Kwami explain to you about your powers and your purpose before transforming and recklessly going out to face a super-villain, possibly all on your own. You were cocky and playful, completely full of smiles. I liked your easy-going personality immediately and felt at ease around you.

The second time we met, you were determined to face Stone Heart, but I was the one who almost gave up because of one mistake. I didn't think I could handle the pressure and I almost handed my Miraculous off to somebody else, because superheroes can't make fatal mistakes. But Paris needed me, and you needed me, so I decided to give it one more try. Any faith the people had in me from that first day was shown to be broken, because I had made that one fatal mistake. 

But your faith in me never wavered. Not once. 

I would have given up again, this time for good, if you hadn't given me the confidence I needed to defeat Hawk Moth for the first time.

 

As time went on, as we fought more akumas together, I began getting to know you better. I learned you liked to show off. You were a goofball that loved to express yourself with puns and flirty lines that I'd just roll my eyes at. I learned you were brave and caring, willing to risk yourself for me again and again. I had always thought that it was simply your personality and you being my partner that was responsible for you behaving the way you did.  
Until one day, I found out that you really did love me. I felt truly sad hearing this, because part of me loves you, too. I met you without my mask on, and I even saw another side to you I had never seen before, where you unknowingly made me wish that things could be different for us. That I had met you without our masks. But because we're superheroes that must keep our identities a secret for not only ourselves, but for the sake of everyone around us, I have to keep my feelings for you to myself.

_If only things could be different._

We've already been through so much together. We've skydived hundreds of feet, fought a dinosaur, watched each other risk it all, and we even almost lost our Miraculous together on more than one occasion. I couldn't have asked for a better partner to be by my side through it all, because you've helped turn me into the person I am today.

This is all just the beginning, I know. We have plenty more akumas to fight, civilians to save, and experiences to share together. What I don't know is where our story ends, or really how to explain all my feelings for you, or if it's something I'll ever be able to tell you about. But you need to know you've become an irreplaceable part of me that I can't lose. I have had a taste of losing you every single day since I met you, and I know that a day will come when I'm no longer the one in your heart, when you'll decide to walk away.

_Please. Can things be different?_


End file.
